The Jerk Named Inuyasha
by preddi-in-oshun-blu
Summary: Kagome's life is complicated enough without her friends trying to hook her up with people, and tryin to keep up with her work. When that jerk Inuyasha enters the scene, things just get that much more compicated. Warning: I hate Kikyou.
1. The Encounter

**The Encounter.**

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I turned 15 recently and I go to the local high school with my friends Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. I'm your typical junior high school student; always behind in work, daydream about guys in school and that kind of stuff.

I live in the Higurashi temple that's been in my family for generations. My grandpa, mama, little brother Souta and me all live together. Oh yeah and my cat Buyo. My poor buyo, Souta always picks on him. Souta can be a little pest sometimes, but I love him for it.

'Hi guys did you miss me?' I asked as I ran past the front gates of the school. I had been sick recently and I missed 2 days of school. I hate getting sick. I have a hard enough time keeping up with my homework without getting sick. Maybe I should sign up for cram school.

'Hi Kagome. Did you get that bug that's been going around?' Yuka asked.

'I guess so. But I'm feeling better now. Did I miss much at school?'

'No mot much. We're doing factorizing in maths. I can lend you my notes.' said Eri.

'And some global issue thingy in S.O.S.E. It is so boring.' said Ayumi. 'Thank god you're here today Kagome. I didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't come for Food Tech today'

'Glad to be of service.' I said, wrinkling my eyebrows.

'Hey Higurashi!' I heard someone call. A male someone at that. I turned to see Hojo running towards me. I had never talked much to Hojo, seeing as we were in different homerooms. I was really mystified to see him running towards me.

'Um…hey Hojo. What's up?' I asked, smiling politely. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friends whispering to each other.

'Hey Higurashi. How have you been?'

'Okay. I caught a cold a couple of days ago but I'm over it now.'

'That's good. But just incase, I heard that eating ginger strengthens your immune system. See you later okay?' he said and without waiting, he dashed off.

'That was weird.' I thought.

'Kagome! Do you know what this means?' Yuka shriek all of a sudden.

'What?' I asked. The three of them were grinning mischievously at me.

'We reckon Hojo's got a crush on you!' said Ayumi excitedly.

'A crush on me? How can you tell?' I asked skeptically.

'He was asking us about you yesterday. And he just came up to you to ask how you are feeling.' Yuka said.

'Maybe he's just a really nice guy.' I suggested. I really didn't see why they were making such a fuss.

'Uh-uh.' said Ayumi, making a cross with her arms. 'You have got it so wrong. There's more to this. Just wait and see.'

'There's the bell guys, we should be getting to class now.' said Eri. We all rushed off, Ayumi and Yuka still going on about Hojo's strange greeting.

>

'Persuasive techniques; How many people can name some?' said the English teacher. A couple of people raised their hands to answer.

'Alliteration?' I thought to myself, twirling my pen between my fingers. I never enjoyed English much. And the teacher had such a monotonous voice, it took all my will power to stay awake. I concentrated on twirling the pen. I had gotten really good at it lately. Sometimes I got so carried away with twirling the pen, I forgot to do my homework. The pen was between my middle and ring finger and I twirled it over so that it was between my index and middle finger. Then back again. Then faster and faster.

'I wonder if Hojo does like me?' I thought, watching the pen. I had never had a boyfriend before. But it didn't bother me. Life was busy enough without a boy to make it busier.

'Inuyasha!' the English teacher bellowed. I dropped my pen in fright, my heart beating 200 beats per minute. I turned around, as did everyone else, to look at Inuyasha. He was dozing on the table. I rolled my eyes. Even I made some sort of effort to learn at school. But that Inuyasha, he's so lazy and stupid. At least he always acts stupid. And he's always pissing the teacher off by sleeping or by clicking a pen or something else just as annoying. I couldn't wait for this time next year when we would all change classes and I hopefully wouldn't have to put up with him anymore.

'Inuyasha!' the English teacher shouted again. Inuyasha stirred but did not wake up. The teacher rolled the book he had in his hand up then whacked him across the head. He groaned and sat up properly.

'Why d'ya do that for old man?' he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

'Inuyasha, you are in school. You are here to learn. Sleep when you get home.' said the teacher.

'You're so boring old man. I try to learn but your voice puts me to sleep.' he said, leaning back on his chair and putting both his hands behind his head. I snorted. I wondered how many other people thought this as well. I had to admire how bold he was. I could never say that to a teacher.

'Do not call me old man you delinquent, or I'll give you another detention.'

'Bite me.'

'Detention!' said the teacher and stalked off to the front of the room. Inuyasha made faces at his back. People chuckled and the teacher turned around, looking at Inuyasha suspiciously. Inuyasha waved at him cheerily. The teacher turned around, mumbling darkly and headed for the front again. Inuyasha gazed around the room, winked at one or two girls and grinned at his buddy, Miroku, who grinned back and gave him a thumbs up.

I turned around. That Inuyasha! What an arrogant jerk. How could he do that to the poor teacher? Not that he wasn't as boring as hell, but he didn't need to hurt the teacher's feeling like that. As class resumed however, I found myself concentrating on twirling the pen again, rather than on the teacher.

>

'Take this Miroku!' Inuyasha yelled, and tried to whack him with the feather duster.

'I'm afraid that you are way too slow for me Inuyasha!' Miroku yelled, parrying Inuyasha's attack with the mop.

'Oh, lord. Those two are at it again!' Yuka sighed, watching them. It was clean up time at the end of the day. This was always made longer than usual because of Inuyasha and Miroku mucking around and not getting things done. And this almost always got everyone else mucking around. I really didn't want to put up with this today because my cold felt like it was coming back.

The two rushed past me and Inuyasha's duster brushed past my nose. I sneezed three times.

'Four times for luck?' Ayumi said.

'I have had it with them.' I said nasally. Composing myself, I went over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were continuing their fight.

'Wait Kagome, what are you going to do?' Eri asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I reached for Inuyasha's ears and tugged his head down to my level.

'H-h-hey! What are you doing woman?' he yelped as he bent over awkwardly.

'Listen here you.' I growled in my most menacing tone. 'I want to go home on time today. I don't want to have to wait 10 minutes after the bell to go home because you haven't finished cleaning!'

'Ow! O-ow! Le'go'a my ear already!' he yelped. As soon as I did, he turned on me.

'Who do you think you are woman?' he growled, bearing his teeth at me.

'Are you deaf or something? I just told you I wanted you to finish cleaning! You can have a mock fight with Miroku sometime else!' I yelled, just as fiercely.

'The hell I care about what you want!'

'Well you're gonna care about it today!'

'Like hell I will!'

'You arrogant jerk!'

'Noisy woman!'

'Stop calling me that! I have a name you know!'

At this point, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were holding me back, while Miroku and Sango, Miroku's girlfriend, were holding Inuyasha back.

'Let's calm down now you two.' said Miroku. 'Inuyasha come on, let's go back to cleaning.'

'What? Why? If I wanna take my time, I'll take my time. I ain't gonna hurry cuz she wants me to!'

'Inuyasha, be a gentleman. I want to go home too.' said Sango.

'Hey, youse are s'posed to be on my side!'

'Now now Inuyasha,' said Miroku. Together with Sango, they dragged him off to a corner with Inuyasha grumbling and shaking his fist at me.

'Oh that Inuyasha!' I growled. 'I just want to wring his neck out!' I sank into a chair.

'Kagome calm down.' Eri said, rubbing my back.

'What's gotten into you today?' Ayumi asked. I sighed and calmed down.

'I guess it's because I'm tired.' I said running my hands through my hair.

'You're just stressed out. Hey, why don't we go to Waccdonalds later? You'll feel better after eating something.' said Yuka, clapping her hands together.

'I kind of just want to go home guys.' I said, but knowing it wouldn't work.

'No you're coming. You'll feel better for it.' said Yuka.

>

And so I found myself sitting at our usual table at Waccdonalds. We hang out here a lot. All our life's drama's get discussed here. And a lot of our home work gets done here too. We come here so much the manager knows us and gives us free burgers every now and then.

'I can't believe you went up to Inuyasha like that Kagome.' said Yuka, drinking her cola.

'I know, aren't you afraid of what he might do?' asked Ayumi.

'What might he do? Snore at me?' I asked, taking a bite out of my burger.

'You haven't heard?' Eri asked, her eye's widening. The three exchanged glances.

'Know what?'

'I heard that Inuyasha belongs to a gang or something.' said Ayumi. 'He rides a motor bike and terrorizes people.'

'Don't you think that's a bit exaggerated?' I asked.

'But I've seen the bike!' said Ayumi.

'And he used to go out with Kikyou.' said Yuka. That got my attention.

Kikyou was the most popular girl in our year level. She had the look, the attitude and was the most 'in' person for miles around. It was hard to believe she was 15. She had a part time job as a model and boy did she ever look good in the magazines.

But she was also the snobbiest girl in our year level. She looked contemptuously at everyone, like they weren't good enough to be in her presence. To know that that jerk Inuyasha had gone out with a person like that, it was unbelievable.

'Are you sure? Inuyasha and Kikyou?' I asked. 'You're all lying.' I took another bite out of my burger.

'It's true. They went out for a whole year!' said Ayumi. I almost spat my burger out in shock. I forced myself to swallow it.

'You're kidding! How come I've never noticed?' I asked. They shrugged.

'Maybe you're just the kind of person who doesn't notice these things until they are written in plain English.' Yuka teased.

'I don't need things to be spelt out.'

'Well, Hojo obviously has a crush on you but you didn't even realize until we pointed it out.' said Eri.

'But we don't know that for sure.' Ireasoned.

'Our Kagome. What will we do with you?' said Ayumi melodramatically.

An hour later we decided to go home. I didn't really feel better after going to Waccdonalds and was glad to be going home.

'Oh boy am I sleepy.' I thought and yawned. I was walking to my bus stop at the end of the street. The sun was turning orange on the horizon. When I stand at the top of the stairs on the hill that leads to my temple at this time, the view is spectacular. If I managed to get home in half an hour, I could still catch a glimpse of the sun set.

A man beside me, who I hadn't noticed before dropped his bag. I bent down to pick it up for him.

'Oh thank you. You are such a kind…and pretty girl.' he said.

'It's no problem.' I told him and handed him his bag. He made a point of touching my hands as he took his bag.

'Okay….weird.' I shivered. I continued walking and he walked beside me. 'Creep!' I thought. Maybe he just happened to be walking this way. I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions just because he was a stranger. I looked around. The street was semi empty.

'So, how old are you?' he asked.

'I'm, uh, 17.' I lied. I hoped I looked 17 to him.

'Oh really? I have a daughter who is 16. I can't help but say that you are much prettier than she is.'

'Thanks.' I said in an offhand tone, hoping to discourage him from talking to me. My worst fears were coming to life. I was being picked up by a middle aged and ugly man.

'What school do you go to?' he asked. I told him, then I swore at myself on the inside. Why did I tell him the truth?

'You have very nice looking skin,' he said suddenly. I clenched my hands, praying to god that he would just leave my alone.

'And you have a very nice looking body,' he said. I could see him looking me over in the corner of my eye. 'Go away! Go away!' I thought desperately.

'Come on, how much you want? I can pay.' At this point, I bolted. I could hear him running after me. 'I'm going to be raped!' I thought and ran as fast as I could. I turned a corner and cut across a park. When I looked back he wasn't anywhere in sight. I sighed in relief and sank to the ground, panting hard and shaking. What a horrifying experience. Thank god he stopped chasing me.

Or so I thought.

He jumped out of the bushes beside me and held me down. I screamed for my life. I struggled underneath his weight but I couldn't move him. He put his horrible mouth over mine and slobbered all over my face. It was the worst feeling in the world.

I screamed again, hoping desperately that someone would hear. And someone did. The man was pulled off of me. I scrambled away and looked to see who my savior was . It was Inuyasha.

He was beating the man so viciously the man began to bleed at the mouth. Inuyasha was cursing with every blow and his fist was soon bloodied.

'You ever touch her again, I'll kill you.' he hissed and let the man scramble away. I watched him scramble away blankly.

'Are you alright? Are you hurt?' he asked me.

My hands were clenched together and I was shaking. The reality of the situation was beginning to hit me and tears began to pour down my face.

Inuyasha put his arms around my shoulders. I leaned on him and cried my heart out.

>

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading thus far. Please feel free to criticize to your heart's content (which means **read** and **review**! Onegai!)


	2. The Deal

**The Deal**

'Inuyasha, what were you doing around there so late?' I asked. It was late now. There was a pinkish tinge in the sky, and it was getting cold. After crying my heart out on his chest, he decided to take me home. I was going to refuse but was too tired to get into another argument.

To make me feel even more helpless, I was also too tired to get up and walk. Inuyasha, sighing impatiently, had practically slung me onto his back like a sack of potatoes and carried me off. Of course I had to point him in the right direction when I realized that he didn't have a clue about where I lived. So here I was, draped all over him and being carried like a little five year old home.

'Had to stay back in detention,' he said. 'Then out I come, thinking about buying dinner when I see you.'

He smelt nice, Inuyasha did. It was a mixture of his deodorant and his natural smell. I brushed his long black hair out from under me. Why he kept his hair so long was a mystery to me. He was always brushing it out of the way in class. I decided to ask.

'Hmm, why?' he asked. He made some thinking noise. 'I guess it's 'cause I'm too lazy to get it cut.'

'Too lazy to get it cut? How lazy can you get? All you have to do is sit in a hair dresser's seat for half an hour.'

'Yeah? Well I don't got half an hour right?' he barked.

'What can you be doing with all your time?'

'What's it to you?'

'Just answer the question Inuyasha,'

'Well, what if I don't feel like it?'

I sighed. 'I'm getting a headache. Turn round the corner here. See the stairs? I live at the top.' Inuyasha stopped.

'No way!' he said in trepidation, staring at the stairs. 'Why you gotta live so high up?'

'How am I supposed to know I just do alright? If you don't want to carry me- '

'Ah, just shut up.' He sighed and carried me up the stairs. I couldn't believe it. He actually carried me all the way up. And it was a long way up.

Mama met us at the top.

'Oh my Kagome, what happened on the way home?' I had been thinking of an excuse while bumping away on Inuyasha's back.

'Mama, I twisted my ankle because I was running after the bus and Inuyasha carried me home.' I climbed down from Inuyasha and pretended to step gingerly down on my ankle.

'Oh dear. Let's go inside and get you sitting down alright?' said Mama, who pulled my arm over her shoulder and helped me limp towards the house.

'I'll see tomorrow then?' said Inuyasha. 'Nice meeting you Mrs. Kagome's mum.' He turned to go.

'Wait, Inuyasha was it? I haven't thanked you for helping Kagome. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making stake.'

'Mama,' I said. 'Inuyasha doesn't want to stay for dinner.'

'Why ever not? He's your friend isn't he? And it's late now. I just thought he might hungry.' She said, looking at him. He didn't seem to know how to react to this. To put it bluntly, he looked stumped. He scratched his head and gazed around the temple.

'Yeah I guess that's alright.' He said finally. He went over to sling my other arm over his shoulder.

'I'll carry her inside for you, ma'am.' he said. Mama smiled.

'Dinner will be ready very soon.' She said and went inside.

'Why did you lie to your mum like that?' he asked when she was out of sight.

'I don't know.' I sighed. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and sat down on the stairs. 'I don't want her to worry about me I guess. Is it okay for you to stay over?'

'Yeah it doesn't matter. I get home when I wanna and my parents don't care.' He said, squatting down beside me. 'Your mum a good cook?' he asked.

'You'll see. She's the best.' I said proudly. We watched the sun sink into the horizon and before long we herd mama calling us for dinner.

Inuyasha sniffed the air in a very dog like fashion. 'Come on woman, I'm hungry.' He grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

'Hey, I'm supposed to have a twisted ankle remember?' I yelled, thinking at this rate, I just might really get a twisted ankle. 'And don't call me woman you dog.'

'Don't call me dog, woman.'

'What did I just say?' I yelled.

>

Inuyasha was at the meat like a starving animal. He really wasn't kidding when he said that he was hungry. I wondered if mama made enough food with Inuyasha eating for three like he was.

When he was finished he leaned back on his arms.

'That was really nice ma'am.' He said, grinning form ear to ear and patting his stomach.

'Thank you. I must admit, its nice having someone eating so enthusiastically.' said Mama, beaming. She began to clear the plates but Inuyasha stopped her, volunteering to wash them.

'But this was to thank you for helping Kagome. I can't have you washing the dishes.' But nothing would change his mind and he set about clearing the table. Mama pulled me aside.

'Kagome, when did you start going out with him?' she said. We watched him washing the dishes from the other side of the kitchen wall.

'Mama, I am not going out with him. He's a jerk. He's the jerk I've been complaining about all year.' I said, totally stunned by what she was saying.

'But he's such a good looking boy.' She said slyly.

'Mama! He is nothing more than a moron. Look at what he calls you.'

'You were draped all over him when I found you. When was the last time that happened?'

'It has never happened!' I said exasperated.

'Exactly.' She clapped. My mama was acting like my conniving friends at school. I couldn't believe it, so I just shook my head.

'I'm going upstairs to do my homework mama.' I said, defeated and walked off.

About 20 minutes later, I herd a knock on my door. I wasn't really doing homework. I was twirling my pen between my fingers again, thinking about what happened.

'Yeah?' I said. Inuyasha poked his head through the gap between the door and the frame.

'Shouldn't you be going home already? My mama totally adores you now you know?'

'Gees woman.' He said, coming into my room and pulling a chair round to sit with his legs on either sides of the chair and leaning on the back rest with his chin. He stared at me; I stared at him, while twirling the pen.

'You're pretty good at that.' He commented, following the pen with his eyes. 'Are you going to be okay?' I looked away.

'Yeah I guess. But I was thinking, I told him where we go to school. I don't want to think about it but…' my voice trailed off and I dropped the pen.

'It was stupid I know. I don't know what I was thinking telling him where I go to school. And he might be sick and twisted enough to come back, then what would I do?' I gripped my elbows. 'I don't want to think of what might have happened if you weren't there today Inuyasha. Thank you so much for coming by at the right time. I don't know if I can thank you enough to tell you the truth. But what will I do know?' I looked at him again. He looked at me shrewdly. Then scratched his head and sighed.

'I guess it can't be helped.' He said. 'How about this, I meet you at that bus stop in the mornings for a while so that I can make sure that bastard doesn't think about attacking you again.' I was stumped. Inuyasha meeting me in the morning? A million things ran through my head. First off were the potential the rumors that would circulate through the school if I turned up with Inuyasha to school. Second, Inuyasha hardly ever made it to school on time. How was he supposed to make it to the bus stop at 7:30am every morning if his average time of getting to school was 10 am? On the other hand, what would I do if Inuyasha wasn't there and that sicko turned up again?

'Woman what is with that strange look in your eyes?' he said, raising an eyebrow above a droopy eyelid. I considered it, while glaring at Inuyasha for calling me woman when he clearly knew my name.

'Okay I guess. But will you turn up? I get to that bus stop at 7:30 every day.'

'Are you mad? Why the hell would you get up so early to go to school?' he asked in amazement.

'School starts at 8:30 for you information. And I like to get there early.'

'Goody two-shoes.' He muttered.

'What was that?'

'Yeah yeah, I'll be there. I'm gonna kick my self for this I know it.' He said getting up. 'I'll see you at the bus stop at 7:30 and I'll kill you if you don't come on time.'

'I'm always on time. It's you I'd be worried about.'

'Keh.' He said waving the back of his hand vaguely at me and leaving.

>

**Author's note:** I know nothing much happens in this chapter and it isn't as much as last time. But it's one of those things you gotta get gotta the way. Now I gotta think of what to write next. Please read and **REVIEW. **It's really nice to read reviews. It really is.


	3. The Girl

**The Girl.**

Inuyasha kept his promise. Everyday, he was waiting at the bus stop for me when I got there at 7:30. I was amazed, astounded, I even taunted him just to be sure it wasn't a clone or identical twin or something.

"Woman, hurry up already." he drawled when he saw me around the corner.

"Geez you are so annoying." I said, trying to control the tone in my voice and hurrying to his side. "It's been three weeks already. You don't have to keep walking me to school. Unless of course, you actually like going to school now and you're using me as an excuse to get there on time."

"What are you jabbering on about so early in the morning?" he asked, yawning widely then stretching his arms. I sighed exaggeratedly. It was pretty annoying walking to school with him, because he kept stopping every now and then to look at things, or else buy food. We always seemed to just make it to school on time. I've been spared rumors so far because of this, but I think Ayumi, Eri and Yuka might be catching on. They haven't said anything, but I just have this feeling deep in my bones…

>

"Jerk, how much can you eat for breakfast? We're only just in time for school again." I said when we finally arrived at school.

"Ya're not late are you?" he said through a mouth stuffed full of food.

"Oh god. Never mind that now. Homeroom's gonna start without us so come on." I made a move to run forward, but saw Inuyasha wasn't following. In fact, he was trying to sneak off.

"Hey come back here!" I rushed forwards and managed to grab his ear. I held on to it as hard as I could and dragged him towards the classroom, him gagging all the while. Just before we got there however, he managed to pull free.

"Who do you think you are woman?" he spluttered. "If I don't wanna go to school, I don't go alright? Don't tell me what to do."

"But Inuyasha….school's important…you need to learn…stuff," I was trying to think of a good reason to make him stay but I couldn't. It was probably because I had never questioned why I went to school, I just did.

"Keh! I ain't good at learning like you. Don't feel like it today either. I'll just meet you at the school gates at three, kay?" He turned and left. After all that effort of dragging him up the stairs he was just walking away!

"You dummy! What was the reason of getting up early if you're not going to go to school?" I shouted at his back. He just put his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

"Then don't bother coming this afternoon!"

>

_That Inuyasha!_ I fumed silently. I opened the classroom and strode over to my table where I dumped my bag on the table and dropped myself into my chair. _Jerk. I have such a head ache now._

"Ka-go-me!" I heard Yuka say in a sing-song voice.

"Hm?"

"We heard everything!" said Eri, popping into my field of vision.

"Everything, between you and Inuyasha!" cried Ayumi.

"What are you talking about guys?"

"You were arguing so loudly I think the whole class heard." said Ayumi, pulling a chair to sit next to me.

"What?"

"Since when were you two on good….no wait you're still not really on good terms are you?" Ayumi thought aloud.

"Well, how long have you two been on speaking terms?" Eri supplied

"Yeah, I always thought you hated him." said Yuka. "You were always complaining about what a jerk he was….what did he do to you that made you hate him so much?"

"Nothing really-"

"Ooh Kagome I didn't know you went for those types of guys!" said Yuka, nudging me and winking.

"Huh?"

"But where does this leave poor Hojo?" asked Eri

"What does that-"

"I wonder if your voice carried down the hall as well…" I couldn't get a sentence in so I just gave up.

"I think I'll just go outside and see if the teacher's here yet." I lied after a while. I headed for the toilets to freshen up a bit. I was almost at the door when I saw Kikyo walk out. I didn't see her at school often. I don't even remember the last time I did see her. Not that it ever really mattered. But today, I remembered. It especially helped that she bumped into my shoulder so hard that I fell down.

"Watch where you're going you little insect." she spat and glared down at me. She was very good at it. It sent shivers down my spine and drowned the retort I was about to make. Instead I just stared at her dumbly and watched her walk off.

_What was her problem?_ I wondered and picked myself up. I rubbed my shoulder and entered the toilet. For someone so skinny, she really could hurt. But why did she do that? I never talked to her much. I didn't even notice her that much. What bone did she have to pick with me?

>

"Lunch time! Finally I'm starving!" said Yuka when the bell went. We all headed outside to our usual spot on the grounds. During the hustle and bustle of moving people, I didn't notice the leg that someone purposely stuck out in my way and I fell forward and landed with a thump onto the floor. It was a sheer miracle that I didn't knock anyone else down with me.

I scrambled up and I saw Kikyo and her friends giggling cruelly at me.

"What a clumsy girl." she sneered at me. I had almost forgotten about what had happened this morning.

I rounded on her. "Hey what's your problem? I haven't done anything to you." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? You knocked me over this morning and now you've tripped me."

"Kagome lets just go." Ayumi whispered, trying to pull me away.

"Yes little girl," she sneered. "Just run along with your little friends. Mingle with your own kind where you belong. And stay away from people who you don't relate to." she added icily.

"What are you talking about? Mingle with my own kind? I don't know which world you living in but it certainly isn't reality."

This time, I met her glare and we had a stalemate. In the end, she turned her head and snickered.

"Looking at you makes me want to hurl. Get out of my sight and remember what I told you."

"Just where do you think you are?" I cried, incredulous. "I don't know if you have servants waiting on you in your house, but you at school. You have no right to talk to me like that you snob."

She snickered again and clicked her fingers. Immediately, her group of friends stood up.

"She said leave maggot. Didn't you hear?" said one. I snorted in her face.

"Pathetic." I told her and turned to leave. The others were glad that I was finally leaving and hurried behind me.

>

"What was that about?" asked Yuka, breathing a sigh of relief when we had finally sat down without further incident.

"I don't really know." I answered. I noticed that my heart was beating really quickly in my chest and that my hands were clenched. "She knocked me over this morning and just then, she or one of her friends tripped me."

"I always knew she had something crammed tightly up her…" said Yuka.

"And you didn't do anything to her before this Kagome?" asked Eri.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, the most I knew about her was that she was a stuck up model."

"She is such a snob." said Ayumi. She stood up and started imitating Kikyo. "I'm Miss Beautiful. I'm so great. I appear in magazines and that makes me a princess." She began to prance round, posing ridiculously for invisible photographers until we were all rolling around with laughter.

"Hey, what did she mean by, "…mingle with your own kind"?" Eri asked when we had all calmed down a bit.

"Like I said, she's probably off in her own world; thinks she's like and almightily ruler or something. Ergh! What an ego." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you friends with any of her friends?" Yuka asked.

"God, no." I said incredulously.

But wait, maybe I did know someone that she knew. Wasn't Inuyasha going out with her? That's it! Maybe she was jealous! Maybe she still liked Inuyasha, jerk that he is. But why would she still be after him? Inuyasha of all people. Why no some drop dead gorgeous model hunk or something? I mean, Inuyasha! He was just a lazy jerk who wagged school.

I have to deal with this. Kikyo thinks that I _want_ to go out with Inuyasha. Why in the world would I want to go out with Inuyasha? He's a horrible person who eats like a hog and whines all the time. But I guess I wasn't being totally fair. I mean, he did save me from that pervert and walked me to school and back home everyday. Anyway, why was I thinking about him so much?

>

I left her a note to meet me at the lockers once everyone had left at the end of the day. I thought she was going to meet me alone, but she brought along her little group of vapid friends.

"What do you want little girl?" she asked scornfully.

"You don't have to be so rude. I just want to tell you that Inuyasha and I aren't going out. Nor are we ever likely going to go out. Or reach the stage of friendship. He's just doing me a favor okay?"

She had a look of utmost distaste on her face. There was silence for a while then she said, "You talking to him, even being anywhere near him is unacceptable. You are to refrain from talking to him starting now."

"You are being unreasonable. And it's not for you to decide who I talk to or who he talks to for that matter. What is wrong with you? It's not like you're going out with him. Like you told me, why don't you just go mingle with your own kind in that fantasy land that you live in?"

She now looked livid. Before I knew it, she had stridden over and slapped me hard. I felt her numerous rings scrape across my cheek. But I reacted instantly and slapped her back. Then I was slammed into the lockers and pinned by the arms. I cried out in pain when my head hit the locker and I struggled to get free. But those hands were holding me firm. How do I get myself into these situations?

Kikyo leaned in close to my face. "How dare you hit my face?" she hissed.

"How about you? I got a nice stinging sensation across my cheek now." I retorted. A strange impulse told me to continue insulting her. "You're a coward. You wouldn't dare to fight me one on one. You're disgusting." And then I spat at her face. I don't know what possessed me.

Words failed her at this point. So instead, she slapped me across the face a couple of times and then kicked my stomach. I doubled over in pain and the hands let me fall to the floor. I have never been hit by anyone, not by mama or papa when he was round, not grandpa. So the pain felt so intense that all I could do was curl up and gasp.

I hardly heard anything else. All I knew was the pain coursing through my body from my stomach. I don't know how long I was lying there on the ground, but eventually I opened my eyes, which had been clamped tightly shut until now. The hall was empty.

The pain had subsided now. I put a hand, which had turned clammy, on the lockers and pulled myself up. Being attacked was really a unique experience. I found that I was trembling and hyperventilating and tried to breathe more slowly. When I had gathered myself enough, I began to stagger out.

I hardly noticed anything except the path ahead of me. When I got to some distance I noticed that there was a large figure blocking my way. I tried to move out of the way but it stopped me. Long fingers reach out and gently tilted my head up. My gaze slowly shifted from the ground, to the person's waist, chest then finally their face and I saw it was Inuyasha. I gaped at him. Was it really him or was I hallucinating?

"Kagome what happened?" he asked softly, voice filled with unease.

"Inuyasha…"

>

**Author's note:** Yay, I actually got around to writing another chapter! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. It is so nice! Little fuzzy things float around and stuff, it's great!

I hope you like this chapter and remember to review. Criticisms welcome as well.


End file.
